Health Station
Health Stations will replenish all of the player's health for a price. Their actual name is Prime Health Unit, seen in many advertisements through Rapture. The unit features an armrest underneath an automated syringe connected to a supply of a stem cell-based concoction that instantly heals all of the user's injuries upon injection. ''BioShock'' It is possible to destroy a Health Station by dealing some damage to it with any weapon or Plasmid, rendering it unusable. Such destruction produces one to three First Aid Kits. Note that splash damage from weapons, and effects like Static Discharge, might accidentally destroy the Health Station, so make sure to stay away from it during close combat, if one intends to keep it operational. Hacking it will reduce the cost of healing to the player, and cause enemies that use the machine to be damaged or killed. Hacked Health Stations will flash green in order to separate themselves from unhacked Health Stations. On the map, Health Stations are represented by a white cross, surrounded by a faint red outline, regardless of its operational state. It is therefore recommended to verify that the station is indeed operational, as there is no way to repair broken ones. Unhacked Cost: $16 Use: health restored to 100% Hacked Cost: $10 Use: player's health restored to 100%, Splicers attempting to use the station will instead take damage from a toxic green gas and die. Recommended Tonics *The Alarm Expert and Hacking Expert tonic lines will reduce the number of Alarm Tiles when hacking. *The Focused Hacker and Hacking Expert tonic lines will reduce the number of Overload Tiles when hacking. *The Speedy Hacker line of tonics will slow down the flow of the liquid when hacking. *The Hacker's Delight line of tonics will restore a part or even the totality of the player's Health and EVE after completing a successful hack. Help Caption ''BioShock 2'' Unhacked Cost: $15 Use: health restored to 100% Hacked Cost: $9 Use: player's health restored to 100%, Splicers will take damage. If Hacked In Blue Area: a free First Aid Kit will drop below. Strategy *As with the first game, a destroyed Health Station will drop one First Aid Kit. The least costly way to do this is to melee it with the Drill. However, this method is not effective, as First Aid Kits aren't completely scarce and Hacked Health Stations can finish off foes on any difficulty. As such, it is suggested to leave Health Stations functional and hacked. *Sneaking into a room with Scout 2 will allow the player to hack machines such as Health Stations from relative safety, aiding in a strategic plan. Recommended Tonics General *Cure All will make Health Stations fully restore EVE in addition to health. Hacking *The Careful Hacker line of tonics will make the needle move slower. *EZ-Hack will make the green and blue zones slightly larger. *Hurried Hacker will make landing in a blue zone complete the hack instantly. *Quik-Hack will make hacking have fewer stages. *The Hacker's Delight line of tonics will give the player a boost of Health and EVE once the hack is completed. Gallery Health Station Model and Concept Art.jpg|''Model and concept art, by Mauricio Tejerina.'' Behind the Scenes *There is what appears to be a broken health station through one of the Tears in BioShock Infinite, though its design is based on the vending machines in Columbia, completely unlike those in Rapture. *Although a minor detail, the cross on the Health Station was at one point fully colored red, instead of just the outlines. BioShock Pre-Launch Neptune's Bounty Rosie Fight.jpg|''The fully-red cross on the Health Station, seen in the background.'' Bugs / Glitches * In BioShock 2 if you're hacking a Health Station and manage to hack the Blue Bonus while a splicer destroys the Health Station, both the Blue Bonus First Aid Kit and the First Aid Kit from destroying it will drop. fr:Poste de soins Category:Vending Machines Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:Hacking